Various types of proximity enabled communication network systems are known in the prior art. Most enable determination of user location relative a known geospatial landscape. What is needed is a proximity enabled communication network system for peripheral device that enables establishment of line of sight communication between users whereby information pertinent to users and particular objects determinable in network is sharable between users operating a radiant pointing device to tag each other, and to tag objects of interest, whereby unique user locations and unique object locations are determinable relative each user operating in network.